Oneshoot Hunter X Hunter
by Aurora Clarion
Summary: I will be posting my scattered mess of short-stories here. I hope you guys would enjoy it. It may be OOC or lack something, I am still learning, after all. Yiur review is very much welcomed


**Hunter X Hunter Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Story Author**

**Boyfriend! Aged up! Killua X Girlfriend! Reader**

*****

"If you didn't emptied that glass, I won't make you any iced strawberry milk again."

While saying that, Killua placed down a glass of strawberry milk, full with ice cubes right in front of (Y/n) who was sitting with her hands folded ontop of her table. It is Saturday, a holiday where Killua should've been able to hug the pillow a little longer than usual and woke up when the clock's brass had crept up passing the number nine. But, (Y/n)'s presence on his apartment before the clock even reached at seven made it become a seemingly faraway dream.

"Your eye sand wasn't mixed up on this, right?"

Killua tch'ed. "I'm not on the mood right now, (Y/n). So, don't make me grumble on, okay?"

(Y/n) pouted. "I'm just kidding, Ki. After all, your face is so crumpled like a non-ironed clothes."

"Anyone would have this so-called crumpled face if they are wokened up when it's 6.15 in the morning and asked to made a iced strawberry milk immediately." Killua said on his unhappy tone. "It's still an early morning and you've already drink a cold beverage, aren't you afraid to catch a cold?"

"You would take care of me if I catch a cold, so it's fine."

Killua rolled his eyes, making (Y/n) giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

"I'm gonna go take a shower."

"You aren't going back to sleep?" (Y/n) raised one curios eyebrow. "You said you'll go back to sleep once you've made my beverage?"

"How can I be asleep if you're here?" Killua asked while walking off. (Y/n) silently looked down to hide her growing smile and blush.

Well, Killua is that kind of person. He often react coldly to (Y/n)'s behaviour or a clearly annoyed expression, but on the other side, Killua has never demand (Y/n) to stop do her things. On the contrary, he even asked—indirectly, of course—when (Y/n) forgot to call him before she goes to bed or forgot sending him messages full of emojis which in Killua's perspective was too much in the morning.

That man loves (Y/n) on his own way, and she has to admit, it made her feels special.

The iced milk made by Killua was as delicious as usual. (Y/n) drink it on some gulps in silence because of the apartment's quiet atmosphere. Gon—Killua's forever buddy which he shared his apartment with—is still asleep.

After passing a few minutes playing Candy Crush, she feels bored. She swept her glance across all direction, until her attention stop on Killua's phone on top of the dining table, which layed a few centimeters from where her glass of milk is placed.

This is unusual.

Yes, Killua usually never left his phone just like that. Even, (Y/n) thought, Killua almost never left his phone carelessly. The quiet atmosphere which graced the room make an idea which based on curiosity showed up inside her brain. After glancing left and right like a thief ready to take their stolen goods, that girl finally reach for Killua's phone and held it tight as if that phone is half of her life.

It was different from her brother's phone which smelled like tobacco, Killua's phone left a distinctive smell of someone who loves to drink coffe. That smell feels unique because it was mixed with his fragrance. A faint rosey hue immediately brushing her cheeks. The fragrance is so Killua. The fragrance which surrounded her everytime the tall man stands closely by her or hugged her.

Dammit, what was she thinking?

But (Y/n)'s intention to satisfy her curiosity was replaced by a shocked face once she press the lock button on the side of Killua's phone. The screen immediately went on, showing an unexpected picture for (Y/n). That picture was of herself—there, she was holding a mango on her left hand with a knive on her right hand. There is a restrained smile on her face, even when (Y/n) remember how she tried to fully concentrated on how she could peel off the mango without hurting herself.

When did Killua take this picture?

_Ah, it must be that tim__e_. (Y/n) thought, answering the question which has slipped on her head. That time, Killua forgot to turn off his shutter sound on his phone's camera. (Y/n) heard it, of course, but Killua is smart with his argument by saying that he was taking a selfie.

_Uff, what a liar._

"What are you doing!?" A voice suddenly cutted off the silence, followed by someone's hand who grab the phone from her hold. Only by hearing his voice, (Y/n) already know that it was Killua. He looks like he just got out of the shower. His wet hair and cold skin letting of a strong scent of soap. (Y/n) tilted her head, staring at Killua while blinking her eyes a few times which make her looks like an innocent doll.

"Looking at your phone."

"Since when did I gave you permission to look at my phone?"

"Whose fault that your phone was laying around carelessly." (Y/n) answered off easily while stirring the remaning of her milk. "I'm only human, so it is very reasonable that I have a curiosity, Ki."

Killua's eyes widened. "You didn't open my phone, right!?"

"If yes, then why?"

Killua's tongue felt stiff. He is silenced, as if speechless. A various expression crossed his face, from panic, worry, embarassement, upset and other emotions that was undefined for (Y/n).

"Ki, why are you being so quiet, now?"

Killua's face began to redden.

"Ki, no need to be that dramatic, okay?" (Y/n) laughing while patting Killua's hand. It is cold. Maybe because he just got out of the shower. "You're looking as if you've been caught cheating on me."

Killua closed his eyes for a moment, as if he is trying to hold himself back from punching his own face.

"It is very reasonable to made your lover's picture as the lock screen on your phone. Even more if your lover is beautiful like me."

Killua sighed. "(Y/n)."

"Hm, why? You want to see my lock screen too?" (Y/n) hastily reach for her phone inside her sweater's pocket, and show him the lock screen of her phone. There is a picture of Killua and (Y/n). It was taken a few weeks ago, after the announcement of her being recieved in a University. It was considered a rare picture, because Killua is smiling genuinely there—even if it's wasn't as wide as a toothpaste's-advertisement smile.

"No. I don't want to see!"

"What a shame, for my wallpaper, I still have to use the picture of my protective brother and mine." (Y/n) laugh again. "But you don't have to be jealous of my brother. As much as I love him, it is impossible for me to marry them. I can get swallowed by Father. After all, my heart is all on you."

"(Y/n) (M/n) (L/n)."

"Yes, my handsome boyfriend?"

Killua shivered. "If you say that one more time, I will never make you iced strawberry milk forever."

"Tch. You get upset too fast."

"May I ask for your help?"

"How unusual to ask me for help." (Y/n) shrugged her shoulder. "What is it about?"

"Think of it that you've never seen my lock screen?"

"Hmmm..."

"Why is your answer merely 'hmm...'?" Killua tch'ed impatiently.

"My brother once said, our life is not like Microsoft Words. What had happened, cannot be undo. What has been seen, cannot be unseen."

"(Y/n)."

(Y/n) murmur while cupping both her cheeks. "My boyfriend's lock screen is actually my photo. A silently stolen, candid photo, to top it off."

Killua pursed his lips into a straight line.

"My handsome boyfriend actually is a _tsundere_."

Killua sighed slowly.

"Ki, if sometimes you're bored of that picture, you can ask me for more. I have a lot of my beautiful photo. Who knows if you probably want to change your lock screen's picture three times a day. Like drinking a medicine."

Killua is really speechless.

"Hehehe, medicine." (Y/n) giggling. "A longing medicine."

Killua snorted, turn away and walk off with his pride which has shattered in pieces. On the inside, he didn't stop cursing his own stupidity for leaving his phone carelessly. Ah, shit. He should have been putting a password so (Y/n) can't open his phone at all—but it's useless because even without the password, the lock screen would still showing.

"Kiiiiiiiiiiiii, where are you going?"

"Flee!"

"Let me come with yooooouuuuuuuuu..."

"No."

(Y/n) laugh and it make Killua's face even warmer.

"Don't laugh!"

"Why?"

"You sound ugly!" It is a lie, obviously, but Killua didn't feels like he need to be humiliated more.

"Thank you, Ki. I know. I love you."

"I hate you!!!"

"I love you."

"I hate you!!!"

"I love you."

"I HATE YOU!!!"

(Y/n) laugh again, with a far more cheerful voice than before. "Ah, my boyfriend is such a _tsundere_. Fortunately, I love you."

Killua didn't answer, but he enter his room to calm himself down.

For the rest of the day, Killua is bullied by his friends—as expected, Gon, Leorio and Kurapika would not miss the chance to conspire with (Y/n) to bully him all day, right?


End file.
